Frankenwinnie / ParaMorgan
Video of Episode Link: Vplay Episode Summary FrankenWinnie: When Winnie the Pooh falls apart, Christopher Robin is determined to... bring him back to life! ParaMorgan: Norman Babcock is a weird little boy who hears the voices of... Morgan Freeman! Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #'FrankenWinnie' (Movie Parody of Frankenweenie and Winnie the Pooh) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Zombies Try to Eat the Scarecrow's Brain (Spoof on the Wizard of Oz) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Grim Sleeper (Spoof on the Grim Reaper) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy of Bats (Spoof on Bane) (Animated by Devin Clark from Ugly Americans) #The Legend of Snoopy Hollow (Book Parody of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow/TV Parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Avengers' Halloween Party (Spoof on the Avengers) #Spy vs. Spy - Halloween (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Rabbits Take Over the World (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'ParaMorgan' (Movie Parody of ParaNorman/Spoof on Morgan Freeman) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from ParaMorgan) Morgan Freeman says Hey look im still the face in the moon. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the second Halloween special, and the second episode to have fog and Halloween sound effects in the MAD opening scene, and the opening scene was darker for the second time. The first was Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy. *This is the seventh time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *This is the first time Frankenweenie, ParaNorman, Barack Hussein Obama II, Mitt Romney, Tosh.0, Ugly Americans, the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and Bane showed up on MAD. *'FrankenWinnie' is the only segment that went from Technicolor to black and white, and back again. *The MADvent Calendar announcer's voice at the beginning of this episode is heard as a nocturnal vampire preferably known as Count Dracula! *This is the third episode to feature a guest star (Rico Rodriguez). The first was Andrew W.K. in Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy, and the second was Billy Dee Williams in Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba. *This is the second episode of MAD that doesn't have an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. The first was Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S. *28th time Spy vs. Spy was done in Stop Motion and was in color for the second time. The first was FROST / Undercover Claus. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh and Iron Man *Grey DeLisle - Christopher Robin, Neil Downe and Charlie Brown *Keith Ferguson - Ghost Rider *Whit Hertford - Piglet *Tom Kane - Morgan Freeman, The Legend of Snoopy Hollow Announcer and Space Ghost *Rachel Ramras - Casper and Lucy van Pelt *Rico Rodriguez - Norman Babcock and Linus van Pelt *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer (in Count Dracula's voice), Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Hulk, Yogi Bear, Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore and Count Dracula Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes